


Longest Night

by ishafel



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't all joie and costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/gifts).



On the Longest Night of the winter that Imriel was in Alba, I kept Eloua's Vigil with Joscelin, kneeling in starlit darkness on the flagged stones of Elua's temple. It was exactly as I had imagined: the exquisite agony of stone beneath my knees, the piercing chill, the lonely quiet, knowing that around us Terre d'Ange was a glorious of riot of color and sound and sensuality. And yet it had a solemn beauty of its own. Of all the Companions, I understood Cassiel least, but I was learning that this was only another way of making love, this stillness.


End file.
